


Enjoying the Show

by craptaincold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Divergence - White Knights, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, bottom!len, top!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craptaincold/pseuds/craptaincold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions had been running high between Len and Ray during their entire mission in Soviet Russia.  When Rip said that they would be working together to get intel from Valentina -- well, Len couldn't help but take the opportunity to flirt with the pretty boy.  It should be considered easy, seeing how anyone would fall mercy to him based on looks alone, but Leonard Snart had the flirting tactics of a 10 year old boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Show

**Author's Note:**

> God please be nice this is my first smut fic lol....
> 
> Prompt: what about a top!Len vs top!Ray? who will win?

Tensions had been running high between Len and Ray during their entire mission in Soviet Russia. When Rip said that they would be working together to get intel from Valentina - well, Len couldn't help but take the opportunity to flirt with the pretty boy. It should be considered easy, seeing how anyone would fall mercy to him based on looks alone, but Leonard Snart had the flirting tactics of a 10 year old boy.

He showed off, stealing every wallet he could, and absolutely reveling in the annoyed looks he received from him each time. He picked apart every single thing Ray said, making sure to tease him for every last word. He loved riling him up and seeing how far he could push him. He loved that even with Ray's sunny disposition, he wasn't afraid to stand up for himself and throw Len's shit right back at his face. He met every single requirement on Len's hit list, down to being a brunet puppy eyed genius. It certainly helped that he was rich, too. If they all ever made it back to 2016 in one piece, he was sure that little detail would be particularly useful.

Now, as he watched Ray flirting with Vostok, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt. Raymond was supposed to be his, damn it. He was never too good at sharing.

Which was why he was so relieved when he realized that Ray was such a horrible flirt. With a smirk plastered on his face, he waltzed right on over to him as their target walked away.

"Damn, that was cold. Even by Russian standards," he drawled, ridiculously smug. Ray shot him another annoyed look, and Len decided that it was time to set into phase two of his get laid quick scheme.

* * *

 Hooking up with Vostok was easy, almost embarrassingly so. Kissing her in front of her apartment, Len closed his eyes and imagined it was Ray he had his lips pressed to. It was certainly a much more pleasurable experience. Not that Valentina wasn't attractive by any means, Len just had his sights set on someone else that night. As she turned to leave, giving Len one last sultry smirk, Len didn't even have to look back to know that Ray was coming out of his hiding place. He felt a rush of adrenaline, knowing that Ray had been there, watching him kiss Valentina goodnight. He wondered just how Ray felt about it.

"Enjoy the show, Raymond?" He smirked again, turning around to face him and letting his eyes absorb the image of the taller man in his suit. That was a look he certainly didn't want to forget.

* * *

 As they entered aboard the Waverider, Len was surprised to find himself being slammed up against the wall by the man he had spent all night trying to get worked up. The smirk made his way back on his face as he noticed the fire in Ray's eyes as he licked his lips, staring Snart down as if he might catch on fire if he did it hard enough. It seemed this mission wasn't all for nothing, after all.

A low chuckle erupted from Len as he rested his hands against Ray's chest, which in of itself worked as both defensively and intimately, in case he needed to push him off.

"If you're going to stare at me like this all night, Raymond, you might as well get a peek at what's underneath the suit."

Ray blinked at him in surprise, turning a light shade of pink. Len frowned. Maybe he read the situation wrong...

He didn't have time to think further on that before Ray's lips were crashing against his own. Len didn't waste any time before kissing back, slipping his hands underneath his shirt and mapping out every inch of skin and muscle underneath and testing to see which spots were most sensitive. He must have found a particularly responsive spot right by his collarbone, if Ray's needy moans were anything to go by. He smirked again, taking the liberty to tug off Ray's jacket and unbutton his shirt to get some better access. Once he was completely shirtless, he quickly found the sensitive spot again, but this time, it was his mouth pressed against it, sucking and biting enough to leave a mark. Ray's moans only spurred him on, and he got confident enough to start unbuckling the man's belt until he felt a hand grab his wrist. He scowled, about to snip at Raymond to let go and just let him take control, but when he met his eyes the thought dissipated. Ray was looking at him hungrily now, the fire in his eyes burning a different kind of bright than earlier, and Len would be lying if he said he wasn't ridiculously turned on by it.

"Allow me," Ray said, carefully moving Snart's hand away from his belt to be replaced by his own as he finished what he started. With his belt unbuckled and zipper undone, he slowly slid the garment down his legs, and whether he meant to be so agonizingly slow didn't matter because it was certainly driving Len crazy either way. He couldn't help but stare as Ray started stripping the rest of his clothing off in front of him - oh god, he was getting a strip tease, by _Raymond_ of all people - just as he couldn't help but reach for his own cock, which had swollen considerably by now. His mind running on autopilot as he continued to watch Ray, it was his turn to slip out of his pants, but far more urgent than the rate Ray was going. Once his dick was out, he pumped it eagerly as Ray finally moved on to taking off his next article of clothing, his underwear. He could already see the impressive tent in the engineer's briefs, and his breath hitched as he pulled the garment down past his thighs.

"Christ, Raymond," Len panted. "Of course the guy with magical shrinking powers has the biggest dick I've ever seen in my life."

Ray blushed again, and Len found it endearing how easy it was to get him to do, but he certainly didn't seem embarrassed enough to not continue on with the show. Len had to admit he was impressed with how surprisingly dirty he was. He never would've guessed it from the giant puppy, not that he was complaining. But he can only take so much before he itched to take control again.

He reached forward suddenly, taking Ray's cock in hand, which earned him a startled moan from the other man. It felt even bigger in his hand. Oh, there were so many things he wanted to do with this now.

"I'm gonna suck you off until I can't take you anymore. I wanna choke on you, Pretty Boy," he purred, leaning in close to whisper in Ray's ear. When he got another moan in response, he continued. "Then you're gonna fuck me hard and good. I wanna feel you come inside me with that brilliant cock of yours."

"God, Snart..." Ray gasped, and Len was pleased with how easy it was to get him undone.

He dropped to his knees, absolutely intending to keep his word. He licked a stripe up Raymond's shaft, greedily lapping up the precome that had already started to form there. He then took the entire head in his mouth, slowly and carefully inching his way down to the base. Obviously, he wasn't going fast enough for Ray's tastes, and Len got the idea when the man reached down and grabbed the back of his suit jacket, eagerly pulling him forward as he let out another loud moan. Len smirked again, allowing Ray to dictate how fast he went for a while, until he batted his hand away and pulled off with an obnoxious 'pop'. Ray whined at the loss of contact, and Snart tisked him in response.

"Ever so eager, aren't you, Pretty Boy? Why don't we move on to the main show?" Len stood up as Ray's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded quickly in reply to his offer. Len licked his lips, the heady taste of the man's cock still lingering.

Ray took the pause as a chance to kiss Len again, and he moaned again when he tasted himself on his lips. When he pulled away though, he certainly didn't look as needy as he sounded.

"Open yourself up for me," he commanded, and Len felt his cock twitch in excitement, even if his own face frowned.

"I'd love to, but we don't got any lube." He pointed out, but he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Unless you're planning on improvising." Ray shrugged.

"I uh, got some in my room." When Len smirked at him, he blushed once again. "It's for the suit! Sometimes I need it when I'm doing repairs!"

"Sure, sure. Now how about we move this to your room then, hm?"

Ray nodded, grabbing Snart's arm and pulling him along. Luckily, Ray's room was the closest one to the cockpit, so they didn't have to travel very far. Once inside with Gideon's assurance that she wouldn't let anyone interrupt them, they quickly picked up where they left off. Ray grabbed the lube from his shelf, but instead of handing it to Snart after he opened the bottle, he dipped his fingers in instead. Len hummed in amusement.

"Thought you wanted me to do it."

"I did. I changed my mind," Ray stated, as if it were obvious. Len rolled his eyes, but he was still smirking as he disposed of the rest of his clothes.

"Of course. How do ya want me, Raymond? Wanna make it simple and go the old 'face down, ass up' way, or do you wanna gaze soulfully into each other's eyes as you ram your dick into my ass?" He meant the last one jokingly, but he should've known Ray of all people would've taken it seriously.

"Uh... Actually, yeah, I wanna... see you," he stammered, voice not matching the controlling position he was in right now, and Len huffed a laugh.

"Can't blame you. I know I'm ruggedly handsome," he teased as he sprawled out on the bed, legs parted. Ray took a moment to appreciate the view, hand reaching down absentmindedly to pump his own cock. He had Leonard Snart, the most beautiful man he had ever seen, splayed out on his bed, eager and willing to be fucked by him. This had to be some sort of dream, another one of Snart's elaborate jokes aimed to humiliate him. But no, Len was looking at him hungrily, like he would devour Ray in seconds if he had the chance. Hell, he probably would, if he were being honest.

"Enjoying the show, Raymond?" Len provoked, mirroring the phrase from earlier and breaking Ray out of his reverie. He nodded, grinning a little confidently now as he coated his fingers with the lube he grabbed, crawling in between Snart's legs to get to work. Carefully, he inserted one finger to start, pressing and reaching inside slowly. Len's breath hitched, but he nodded at Ray, making sure he knew he was good to move on. Ray nodded back, and inserted another, both fingers now curling and twisting as they found what they were looking for, if Len's sudden breathy moans were anything to go by. His grin grew, and he slipped a third finger in, stretching and lubricating Len's asshole thoroughly, but to be safe, he added a fourth. Len was really moaning now, and Ray felt a certain amount of pride settling in his chest, that he was the one who could make Captain Cold himself lose his cool.

He withdrew his fingers when he was satisfied, making Len groan in complaint. Ray hushed him, gently rubbing Len's thigh as if in apology, and honestly Len wouldn't doubt that's what it was meant as. He snickered to himself as he watched Ray reach into the jar of lube again, eyebrow raised once more in curiosity.

"No condom?" He questioned. Ray shrugged.

"I didn't think we needed one... I mean, I'm clean. Unless you..." He trailed off, and was cut off by Len raising his hand to silence him.

"I'm clean too." He smirked. "Which means a lot of dirty fun for us, doesn't it?"

Ray just chuckled and shook his head as he resumed lubing up his dick. Once he was done with that, he carefully lined it up with Len's entrance and slowly pushed in. Len's breath caught once again, and Ray looked at him for another okay to continue. When he received another nod, he went in further. The tight hot wetness felt amazingly good, and now Ray's breath was hitching as well. When he got deep enough to hit Len's sweet spot, Len certainly didn't seem to care who heard him as he panted an impressive string of profanity. Ray huffed a laugh, pulling out just as slowly as he entered, only to ram back in again at a much faster pace. They continued on like that for a while, Ray's thrusts getting harder and faster each time, until they fell into a steady and decent rhythm, leaving them both panting and swearing under their breath.

Len had started to reach for his cock after a while, which was painfully hard now and leaking precome onto his stomach, but his hand was batted away by Ray.

"No. I wanna see if I can... ahh," he moaned. "I wanna see if I can make you come just by this."

"Keep up the dirty talking, Pretty Boy, and you might just make it," Len replied, each pause accented with a moan of his own.

Ray laughed again, but it quickly broke off into another moan.

"Oh god, Len... I'm gonna, ahh!" He yelled, as he emptied himself into his lover. That was just enough to push Len over the edge, and he was following close behind with come pooling on his stomach.

Ray laughed yet again, more earnestly this time, as he pulled out and rolled over to lay beside Len. Len couldn't help but join him.

"That was one hell of a ride there, Boy Scout," Len remarked. "Rip should've paired us up sooner, if this is how all our missions together are gonna end." Ray smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I thought you hated me..." He began, and although he was smiling, he still seemed a little doubtful. Len laughed again.

"Now, Raymond. How could I ever hate a puppy like you?" Came Len's reply, which sent them both laughing again, Ray playfully elbowing Len in the side.


End file.
